Some bad luck I've got there
by Captain Ea Rayos
Summary: She couldn't say she wasn't warned. Lucy loses her apartment and her luck. And who is there to save her?
1. Chapter 1

It was a raining Monday here at Magnolia. And almost all the guild members were at the latest missions leaving the job board all empty. Making me, Lucy Heartfilia, sigh at frustration and boredom. I sat at the bar from my guild playing with the rim of my cup and my head resting in my other arm. _Sigh…. It's so boring here. I wish something interesting would happen…. Like always… _

"Ne, Lucy! What's wrong…?"

I looked up to notice a certain long white haired woman standing before me cleaning a mug at the other side of the bar. Mirajane Strauss. It was no surprise she was here, since she is the barmaid here. And one of the best looking here at the Fairy Tail guild. With her curvy body and long silver hair, almost all the guys fawn at her. But aside from that, the real awesome thing that makes her one of my closest friend it's because of how overprotective she is of all of us. And always knows what to say.

I put on a half-smile. "Oh, hey Mira. I was just thinking about how boring it is…"

"Well, soon it'll be chaos for you, so don't frown too much from now."

Looking back, I saw a brunette chug down on a rum barrel all by her own skinny self. Cana Alberona. The lady was currently seating on top of a table with her feets dangling and a set of cards all shown infront of her, as the place seemed half empty. I cleared my throat, making myself be awared by her since she kept with her drink. She settled it down besides her but still holding it as if somebody will magically appear and steal it from her.

"And why is this so?"

"'Cause my cards says so and they never lie."

"Well, tell your cards there's always a first time."

I stood up, thanked Mirajane for the drink and walked past Guildart's daughter with a scoff and headed home. I so needed some resting from a full week of missions and little resting.

….Until I met with the landlady.

"Miss Heartfilia, take your stuff and go."

I gawked. What?! Why is this crazy landlady sending me to the trash?! And why was my stuff out in the streets!? Had she no decency!? I glared at the fat lady that dressed in a short red dress with a long cleavage opening that was so not her style. The hag glared at me back through the rims of her tainted glasses. Finally, I spoke.

"Why the hell should I get out?"

"Because you've missed five months already."

"But I've payed"

"Not enough to cover the 5 months."

"But that should cov-."

"There's no way out of it. No money, no rent."

I scoffed. I had to at least bargain. I knew she liked bargains. And if she won't listen to reasoning then I might as well try and do this, since my awesome sex appeal won't win anything here.

"Look, give at least 4 months. Leave my furniture here and all. I'll take some of my clothing and you stay with the rest. Got it?"

She was about to protest but just by the mention of my clothing, she agreed. But on some conditions… That I couldn't come back without the money and to not step even at thirty feet from the entrance. I sighed, agreeing to this. What have I done wrong?

Once outside and with my heavy backpack full of clothing (My favorite clothing mind you. I wasn't gonna let that old hag steal some of my best attires for her grungy old self) in my travel pack. I walked aimlessly around town. Searching for some inn or hotel. While doing so I thought about Cana's prediction. At least this is no chaos… not worst like after we came back of Tenrou Island… Which she did let me keep the apartment… Damn witch!

After hours of searching, no place I could find around here that might be vacant. Just my luck, all of them were full! I sighed sitting on a bench near the woods. Was Cana's prediction true? Nah. That was just to scare me and make jokes of me like the guild usually does when bored. Only thing is… there wasn't many people to joke with… And as if the sky was hearing me out, thunder was heard around Magnolia, plus the dripping started slowly and soon, at cascades.

In panic, I ran inside the forest even as much of the people advise not to enter near trees if you hear thunder and see lightning; but really, who does ever hear this warning when in desperation? All I could think about is run as fast as I could to take some shelter. Instead, all I received is a lightning striking a tree, fire erupting from the wood that was close to me, my screams, and a blackout.

* * *

First time writing under Fairy Tail category and I don't even know if it's been done before (please tell me if it's been done before and I'll erase it automatically). Sorry if there is any errors or if it's boring. I promise next chapter the fun will start since right now it's 2:37 am, Monday. I got class on Wednesday and I'm still a nocturne. I'm sleepy… Christ's sake!

Oh it, Hate it, Rate it, Review it. And I promise you that you're in for a new surprise in next chapter's announcement. Give me at least 5 reviews. Spread the word.

Ciao, bella!


	2. Chapter 2

"Some luck I have" chapter 2

I groaned in pain as a killing headache hit me like a tidal wave. I woke up by the startling sounds of some clanking and fire burning in the area. My eyes came wide open, expecting to see Natsu burning something in my house again. Ready to scold, was invited by the coldness of the room. Something… or someone… was missing…

Of course, I recognized this place. It was Natsu's cottage in the forest. I had come here one time and I ended up cleaning it instead of having payback for all the times they break into my house. Or what was my home…

Nevermind that Lucy. Shake those negative thoughts out of your mind, now.

I got up from the hammock, which clearly was Natsu's bed, by the size and all. Huh, I would've never thought I would've gotten to sleep in his bed after all the times he's done it to me. There's always a first apparently. It took me some time getting out of it, since I was a bit weak from the legs. Once I stood on the ground, for some weird sake, I came tumbling down. Damn.

"Lucy?"

The sound which I supposed was in the kitchen stopped, and some steps came to my help. I looked up to see my dear best friend grinning at the door. He walked up to me, taking my right arm over his shoulders, and brought me to the living room that was adjoined with the kitchen. He muttered that the food was about to be ready. Umm… I seriously don't really wanna try this Dragon Slayer's food.

"So Luce, what were you doing in that thunder storm yesterday?"

"Thunder storm?"

"There was a thunder storm? The one when the tree got over you and knocked you dead for a whole day or two?"

"What?!" I screamed, only to feel some certain pain in my ribcage. He layed me down on the velvet colored sofa so I could rest a bit and told me to stay.

"Yeah. You've been out for a while. I was planning on taking you to your house, but then I found out you got no home. If you would've told me I could've helped you know?" He went back to the kitchen resuming… his probably poisonous food. I checked the clock. Twelve in the afternoon.

I huffed. "I'm tired of people helping me. I'm a capable independent woman."

I could feel his grin even if he gave me his back and I looked ayaw crossing my arms. "Sure you are." He answered with a snicker.

"Indeed I am. In fact, I'm going to keep searching for a new home."

"Well…. Porlyusica told me to keep you here for a week. Just so… you know… get better."

"Well you can tell Proly that I am Fine." I got up to prove my point, only to go again about to fall. About, because there was the pink haired boy again saving my poor ol' self.

"Lucy, don't strain yourself. And I'm not alone, I got some from the guild helping me. Levy and Erza were the ones changing you and Juvia bathing you. And no, I wasn't even present. They made sure I was in the guild. Boy, did you miss a lot! Gajeel took Levy on a date yesterday and all she could do was talk about it, while Gajeel just said that it was fine!"

The spiked dude kept on going about stories I couldn't believe I missed but since I wanted to leave so much, I stood up once again, but now, holding myself from various stuff, using all my force on my arms. I was _not _going to stay here. Just when I was about to get to the door, a dark shadow loomed over me. Before I could squeal, an incredible force scooped me up and carried me in his arms towards the sofa. Black eyes stared into my brown eyes very dangerously.

"Stay. In. The. Sofa." I meeked at his intense stare. He once again grinned and went back to cooking.

Damn, there was no getting out. Maybe if I distract him, I could convince him to make me leave. Yeah! But talk about what? Hm… he does seem distracted when he talks about Igneel. Even if I'll later regret it probably, it was my escape and freedom.

"So… Nats… I was wondering…" I could see how he perked his senses. "When did you learn to cook?"

"Oh, Igneel taught me." Bingo. "He wanted to make sure I could make my own foods when the time comes. And it seems I did well." Not so Bingo.

Why didn't he talked more?! I was expecting him to do this lifelong story about how he loved igneel and how he was the best and blah blah blah. Don't get me wrong, I do care for my fire eating friend, but when you are you, and a person from the opposite sex that even if you trust keeps you as a prisoner in his/her house, of course you might want to escape. Unless it's more than just friends but this isn't the case here. I sighed. There was just no way out. I lowered myself on the sofa, waiting for something to happen. ANYTHING. And that's when the door opened in an instand. I looked up, for whomever saviors I might get, and gasped. It was Levy and Juvia with Erza!

"Levy! Juvia! Erza! You guys came to save me!"

"Nope, we just came here to bathe you and dress you." They grinned as I paled. Oh no. Have they made me their life size doll for this days?!

Once again, before I could scream, they each took me by an arm while the resting girl, this case Erza, stood in the back to warn off Natsu that just kept on cooking whatever it as, and walked in the room with some stuff. I think a blower and stuff.

They took me to the bathroom, that was now filled with many girlish stuff, and the Dragon Slayer's belongings were thrown to the floor. The maniacal ladies stripped me naked and dunked me in the mini pool. Damn this girls are fast. I took the opportunity to ask.

"So… what happened to me…?" Levy and Juvia grimaced a bit, as the elemental girl took some water to drop on my head.

"You were hit pretty hard by the tree. Made you invalid from waist down." Erza said in her natural form of being straight to the point.

"Invalid?! Waist down!?"

They nodded, but it was Juvia who talked. "Yes. But the curator mage told Juvia and the guild that in a month or so it could be possible that you might walk… Juvia thinks it was a very large tree. Since Natsu-kun was the one that found you." The girl talked in third person very cutely.

"Natsu Found me?"

"Well… you were pretty close by to his house." Erza continued.

"And… how is the guild?"

"They came to visit on those two days you didn't responded. Wendy was also helping in your healing. So when she comes by today, make sure to thank her!" said Levy.

"And… why am I here at Natsu's house?"

"'Cause Natsu volunteered to care for Lucy-chan." I noticed how the water mage finished with _–chan_ but didn't want to talk about that.

"Natsu…?"

"Yeah! He even asked for Master's permission to lay down on missions for a week and a half to help you and all! He hasn't basically left your side!"

'_Natsu… that much you've done for me…?'_

I smiled. Well, at least now I know that I haven't been in bad hands and that the one that found me is taking care of me. It made me feel… I dunno… warm. Like when he hugs me after being all fired up. That the fire lingers a bit in his skin and in the cold winters, that's all that you wish to have at your side. Which, now that I noticed.

"It's WINTER!" I grinned

"Oh, you didn't noticed? Oh wait, you were sleeping. Yesterday came the first snowfall."

I sulked. I missed once again, first day of snow day. Damn.

After being all pampered fresh by my now masters, they took me out to dress me in some short denim pants and a tank top to be in the house. At least my best friend had a fireplace on both room and living room to keep the house warm. No wonder I never noticed the snow by the windows. I was about to start walking like I typically do, but was stopped by the girls. They warned me to lay low and that they would take me to the living room. As the three herded me to the living room, I couldn't help but smell the delicious scent in the air. It was like…

"Ramen…" my mouth began to water.

"Oi, Natsu! You did well on cooking Mirajane's recipe." Erza said as I saw how Natsu tensed. Ah… so there was why he didn't go into emotional train there.

"T-Thanks." He said.

Levy and Erza took me to the sofa. They each said their goodbyes after a while of talking with me and playing some cards with me. I almost began to cry when my three friends left, but I wasn't going to show weakness. When they left, after a bit of while, Natsu claimed the food finished. He came to me and carried me once again in his two arms infront of me as I held to his vest to a seat at the table. I have to talk with him about buying a wheel chair.

"Well… Doozo!"

I eyed how the young fire eater dig in the fire ramen bowl munching heavily. I looked down to see mines. It did looked good. Carefully, I took my sticks and insterted them in between the noodles. Once I got some, I inserted it in my mouth a few to taste it. I bet my eyes sparkled because the next thing you know, I was pigging just like my best friend in the bowl. It was almost as perfect as Mirajane's!

After we finished, both of us sprawled on the table. I looked up to him as he layed back. I could see some dark circles forming under his eyes and his black eyes had some red around it. Clearly he hasn't slept well this last nights. Well, of course Lucy! He basically gifted you his bed! Or Hammock! Or whatever.

I cleared my throat a bit. "Hey… Um… Natsu…?"

"Mhm…?" He raised an eyebrow after closing his eyes in satisfaction.

"Thanks…" I felt my eyes drift a bit to close.

"No problem. I'm always here for you…" He muttered.

Yeah… probably my luck isn't so bad afterall…

AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaand END CHAPTER 2!

This cost me some time but I did it in a day! Woohoo! Five pages and with this Author's note 6! I did a good job didn't I? (wink wink)

So I wrote another fanfiction story! It's called "Fairy Tail Resistance". I do hope you like it!

Have fun this weekend peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

"Some bad luck I've got here" chapter 3

After eating some of the tasty food Natsu made for me, he carried me back to his hammock. I was wondering where he was going to sleep, since I'm basically invading his house. Knowing him he probably scooted besides me like he usually do when I lived at the apartment. But I still questioned him as he lay me on the bed sheeted hanging bed. The dragon slayer took a blanket and placed it over my immobile body. He began to head outwards the recently placed wall and door, and that's when I ask.

"Natsu… where are you going to sleep?"

"Hm..?"

The Boy turned around to look at me. The light from outside shone over him making him look pretty…_ dashing_, dare I say, with his strong arms and well toned body being silluetted*. But now wasn't the time to think that. I was more worried over his well being and hospitality that I didn't want to be too spoiled by the usually rough guy. I should confront him with this thing tomorrow morning for I am very tired and I need my very much needed sleep…

The smell of rich tasty scrambled eggs wafted though the air and toward the poor room I was in. I couldn't open my eyes very much but I was pretty disoriented to where I was and why was my bed shaped like me. After the registration that I was neither in my house nor in my bed; and that I can't use my legs; I gasped to later chuckle trying to suppress the scream building up in my throat. I was in Natsu's house! For the second time!

I looked around for a way to get up, but seeming that my legs still won't work on me, I held on to the nearest thing I could find; a pole. I brought my arms to it, and pushed myself up to get some support. Again, I could succeed. I tried it on various times, coming to the conclusion, of me falling down the hammock by all the movement I was making. With a loud '_thud' _my whole body except my legs came tumbling down. My feet must be lead on the bed!

"Lucy?"

A frantic Natsu called on to me and the shuffling of footsteps came walking towards the bed. Oh Mavis! I tried to get up and moved my hands around the floor trying to raise my body and stay in the bed and act as if I were sleeping.

Too late! The pinkette found me lying on the floor looking up with sweat coming down my side. I chuckled nervously as he smirked a bit. He came towards me, brought me to his back so I could wrap my arms from behind him and him hold my good for nothing legs and carried me towards the kitchen where a very much well prepared scrambled eggs, toast, and coffee was neatly placed in front of me.

"Wow…. Never thought you had it in you of having such a neat form of preparing stuff."I chuckle and he just blushed a bit and looked away.

"Oi! I can be pretty good at keeping stuff neat and all whenever I want to! Besides, why were you on the floor? You know you can't walk!"

It was my turn to blush. "Natsu… I'm used to being independent…. I didn't want you to be my babysitter."

"But Lucy… right now you are in no condition to let yourself strain with those no good legs. You've got to stay put or in a wheel chair. And we need to put some casts in them…"

"Fine…"

With my moody self and all, we ate in silence. Yeah, he is helping me out and all, and not that I'm not glad but it's just that I don't like to depend on people. People are already with their busy schedule and all and I need to be in my own. I can help others since I have the most of free time, but Natsu here has a lot. Missions plus finding his father and also taking care of Happy and now me… it's too much…

But… what if I do need this…? 'Sides, he can help me and I'll help him… I dunno how but I'll find something to do for this month or whatever I need to be invalid… and he's helped me so much on other times that I need to repay him…

"Natsu…?" I began a bit more decided.

"Hmm?" he left me know that I could continue while he chug on some of his beer.

"Thank you… and I can help you with the cooking… once I get on the wheelchair… and setting on the things for the missions and all…" I smiled at him.

He smiled back "Thanks Lucy…. And no problem. That's what friends are for..."

Heh… Nakamas… someone from the outside my say otherwise but who cares? At least we care for each other and support one another for anything we need. Momma would've wanted this for me… she knew best… So I thank momma, for everything she's done for me.

I just noticed that natsu's bed wasn't in an actual room. In fact, the whole house only had four walls. As in, the whole house was one room! But for the sake of the story and Lucy's privacy, I made Natsu's room be divided by walls so the girls could do whatever they wanted with lucy.

Sorry for not updating in forever! Been having a writer's block and also some new ideas for new fanfics. Plus school! -.-"

Thanks for waiting on this! R & R!

*=I know I wrote it wrong, but I didn't knew the correct word. Please, do tell me how is it written so I can learn! my native language is Spanish not English.


	4. Chapter 4

Some bad luck I got here Chp 4:

* * *

The very same day, Natsu carried me in his back to the hospital first, since he wanted me to get a check up with a real doctor before going to the guild. I bet Master must be furious with him for not taking me to Porlyusica but what can we say? She hates humans as much as I hate rats. Or when an annoying blue cat that can fly starts teasing me with his 'father'.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiike 'im!"

Yes, the damn cat was already in his teasing mode and I was ready to snap at him. I wanted to scream and punch him in the head like I usually do, but being carried by my friend was impeding me from doing so. I know I will get that cat really soon! Just you wait! And in other news, minutes passed by, that seemed like hours, and we just reached the town. This are the moments I wonder why Natsu lived so far away from civilization and not in the middle of it like me. Well… probably is for the best since he burns everything in his path. Maybe I shouldn't ask him.

We reached the doctor's office and there he inspected me to see what was wrong with me. Apparently I…

"You've paralytic."

I looked at him shocked. My eyes wouldn't blink "What?"

"You are paralytic." The doctor repeats with his his

"What does that mean?" Natsu asks dumbfounded.

"It means, she can't walk. Her legs won't work."

"For how long?"

"Can't say… this is something I can't determine…" said the black haired man in the white coat looking down.

I was speechless of course. Of course I already imagined I had this but to not know until when I will have this curse… Damn my bad luck!

Natsu, Sensing my distress, gave thanks to the doctor and later asked for something for my help, which the doctor recommended gladly a wheelchair, that was handed to us since my pink haired partner bought it and payed for my visit. Now, taking me out in the moving chair with Happy in my lap, we were headed for the Guild. I begged him not to take me there, but he kept on that he was going to take me to Porlyusica to 'Get Better Results' and 'check if she knows a way out of this. I kept telling him not to fret about so but he just kept on.

Finally inside the Guild, everybody began wondering why I was like that. After some time of me trying to explain to everybody, and Natsu about to fry about almost everybody that got 'too' close. Cana, our favorite fortune teller, looked at me from across the guild and smirked, waving me to come closer to her. In a long arduous time of wheeling myself towards her, I asked her what was wrong. She showed me her cards.

"Now do you believe me?"

I glared. "May be."

She kept on her smirk. "Would you like me to read your future again, Miss Lucy?" she said mockingly as she shuffled the cards showing off.

Should I let her…? I thought about it. If I do so, that would be like affirming that I believe in her, which will make me the laugh of the week… but… I really wanted to know what might happen to me. I nodded, letting her know to continue. Smiling, she stopped shuffling the hard paper cut out in small forms and strange drawings. Setting them down on the table I picked three cards which she turned as I chose them. After seeing the three of them, she whistled.

"Which one would you like for me to explain first…?"

I looked back, expecting my best friend to appear but noticed him fighting off Gray and an Erza eating a cake. Now, directing my gaze to the cards, after making sure it was the two of us only, I selected the one in the left.

She smiled. "The wheels of fortune. Good fortune that is unexpected, coincidences, luck." I sighed in relief. I picked the one in the right. This time, she chuckled. "The Hermit reversed. This means refusal of counsel or assistance; Immaturity, groundless suspicions about the motives of others." She continued to laugh low as I gave her a bad glance but still selected the one in the middle. "And that… my dear…" She Smirked wider than before, "is the lovers; Harmony and union with somebody of extreme confidence, choices to be made using intuition and not intellect, and a possible struggle between two paths."

Harmony and union with someone of extreme confidence…? What is she talking about? Before I could as some more, she snickered and motioned me to turn around. Behind me was my firebreathing friend, grinning wide.

"Ready to go home, Luce?" he asked in his usual cheerful tone.

I nodded. Maybe this is what she means by the lovers… extreme confidence in someone close to me… and that is, my Faithful Natsu….

Now, I wonder by what she meant of the Hermit reversed.

* * *

I am so sorry for making it so short. I have seem to have lost ideas for this story and I am thinking on making it a vote to the readers if I should continue writing this or leave it to a 4-shot story. Since the ending is very open.

I'm sorry!


End file.
